No conozco mis sentimientos
by amandadiazolea
Summary: Maya es elegida para hacer una exposición en el Museo de Arte de New York y también para grabar un disco, pero como reaccionaran os chicos cuando tenga que elegir entre quedarse en la ciudad o irse joshaya/ breve lucaya, pero al final faya


**Punto de vista de Maya**

 **Otro dia en la Escuela, Pero Esta Vez en la Escuela secundaria, las Vacaciones de verano ya terminaron y con ellas el Triángulo Entre infernal Riley, Lucas y yo, El habia Elegido un Riley, Pero No importaba yo Sabia Que eso iba un Pasar, Ambos se gustaron desde ESE Día que se conocieron en el metro, El FUE El Chico con El Que se dio su Primer Beso Que le gusto y el cebador chico, al Principio me dolio poco de la ONU, Pero DESPUÉS vi lo Feliz Que ESTABA Riley y se me paso.**

 **Ahí ESTABA yo, Riley, Lucas, Zay, Smakle y Fakle decidieron Que llegarían juntos, Pero yo, AUNQUE estoy bien con eso me incomoda AÚN Un poco Estar cerca de Riley y Lucas. Estába en mi casillero CUANDO en cuenta Que los chicos del ya habian Llegado Riley y Lucas venian tomados de la mano al Igual Que Farkle y Smakle, se dirigían Hacia mi, Asi Que esboce una Sonrisa, nos saludamos Como de costumbre, Aunque me sentia con incomoda Hablando Lucas, sin embargo, creo Que El también se sentia de forma ESA.**

 **Al sonar el timbre nos dirigimos el un Nuestros respectivos salones por suerte Todos Aquella mañana tuvimos La Misma clase Así Que Nos sentamos yo Esta Vez Me Sente al Lado de Zay, Para Que Riley se Pudiera sentar al de un Lado de Lucas. por suerte el Sr. Mathews seguia Siendo Nuestro profesor. Al pasar Ya casi 20 minutos de Como me seguia Dando Cuenta de Que Lucas y Riley se seguían Mirando El Uno embobados por El Otro, Esto Me Hacia Sentir incomoda, Zay Pero me Hacia reír Tanto Que DESPUÉS ya ni me fijaba en Ellos. Ya casi al Terminar la clase Una señora entro al salón y le Pregunto al Sr. Mathews Por Mí, Generando Que Todos Me mirasen al instante el Sr. Mathews me pidio Que Saliera, Asi Que Yo le hice Caso**

 **-Maya Hart, la ONU gusto conocerla soy la señorita Thiel, Una Vez al Año Los Dueños el Museo de Artes de Nueva York, presta El Museo Para Que los Jóvenes talentos puedan exponer su arte ante los dueños de los las mas prestigiosas academias de artes para jovenes talentos**

 **\- ¿Y Que Tengo Que Ver yo con eso?**

 **\- Bueno, tengo el honor de anunciarte de Que esta Vez TU ha Sido Una de las / os Jóvenes Elegidos párrafo this ocasión.**

 **\- (No lo podia Creer mi Cara se Ilumino con esta noticia, Sentia saltar chispas Dentro De Mi) - ¿De verdad? Dije con emoción**

 **-No Estar Hablando podria los más Es serio, ESTO ocurrirá el día miércoles una las las 16:00 PM, (me entrego La Invitacion) ESPERAMOS verte Ahí.**

 **Se dio vuelta y se marcho, yo Quede con la boca abierta de lo sorprendida Que Me encontraba FUE ENTONCES Cuando El Sr. Mathews Me Pregunto Que Me habia DICHO**

 **-Ella Me Dijo Que habia Sido Elegida Como Uno de los Jóvenes Artistas Que expondrían do Arte en el Museo de Arte de Nueva York de el miércoles Frente a los Dueños de las academias de arte mas importantes del País. (Dije con felicidad y una Sonrisa en mi rostro)**

 **-Felicidades Maya te lo mereces eres una artista Gran**

 **\- (Me abrazo) es Gracias a Usted Sr. Mathews por un incentivarme Seguir mis sueños**

 **-esto es Gracias A Ti por ESE Tener talento**

 **Despues Entramos a la sala y me Volví a sentar en mi asiento Todos Me quedaron Mirando con intriga, Pero yo le Dije Que les Diría en el recreo, despues el Sr. Mathews empezo un DIJO Hablar Hasta Que**

 **-El Baile de bienvenida es Pasado mañana las 19:00 horas, Siento que no les avisaran los antes, era una sorpresa de Pero**

 **Todo el Mundo se Puso Feliz Porque el baile iba un pronto ser, excepto yo, y no se demoraron nada en darse Cuenta al Instante Riley Me Pregunto Que Me pasaba un Lo Que yo respondi te digo en el recreo. El timbre Sonó Así Que Todos Salimos al Instante, Cuando ibamos caminando por el pasillo Hasta los casilleros Pude ver un chico rodeado de Niñas, Pero al Que No parecia gustarle ESTO Porque al instante se Corrió y empezo a Caminar Hacia la direction dirección contraria a la Que yo iba Con mis amigos (Que Estaban entrantes Hablando Si) Cuando me Deje FIJAR en ESO Seguí caminando Hasta Los Que Llegamos a los casilleros ENTONCES DIJO Riley**

 **\- ¿ENTONCES Maya Que te dijo esa mujer?**

 **\- (Todos Los Demás se me quedaron Mirando) Hasta Que les conté.**

 **-Felicidades Maya DIJO Farkle - Siempre supe Que eras Una gran artista**

 **-Si Maya estoy Seguro que te ira muy bien - Dijo Lucas**

 **\- (Casi me sonrojo con ESE COMENTARIO) chicos en Gracias**

 **-Espera ONU Momento- DIJO SI VAS Smakle- no podras venir al baile**

 **Cierto -es Maya Dijo Riley - No Puedes Estar en dos Lugares: Al mismo tiempo ¿Qué Harás?**

 **\- La Exposición es una las 16:00 en El Museo de Arte Que No Está Lejos de Aquí y el baile Comienza una las 19:00 lo unico Que tendria Que Hacer es irme vestida a la Exposición y llegaria A Tiempo**

 **-La Verdad es coherente Bastante Maya -Dijo Zay**

 **-Maya Prométeme Que Vas A Estar Ahí párrafo del nuestro de imprimación baile en la secundaria**

 **-Te Lo prometo Riley**

 **\- Espera Un momento -dijo Riley- con quien vas a ir al baile?**

 **-mmmm ... No Se Que SUPONGO sola, Pero No se preocupe por mi Riley**

 **-está bien en solitario Vez por esta, ¿Y tú Zay? Con quien Vas a ir? Dijo Riley**

 **-Solo Al Igual Que Maya**

 **\- ¿Y Por Que No van juntos Maya?**

 **\- ¿Yo no tengo Problema y tu Zay? Dije**

 **Punto de vista de Lucas**

 **-Estaba Saliendo con Riley Ahora yo habia Elegido la, Pero No Se Porque me puse nervioso CUANDO Maya le Pregunto una Zay si queria ir al baile con el. Una voz familiar me saco de mis Pensamientos, era Zay habia Aceptado (senti ONU cosquilleo Dentro De Mi) Pero lo disimulé,**

 **PDV de Maya**

 **Tocaron El Timbre para irse Así Que Me despedí de los chicos y fui a mi Casa Donde Shawn y mi madre Estaban viendo Una película, yo ESTABA ansiosa por contarles lo de la Exposición. Al Llegar a mi casa toca el timbre y casi al instante Shawn abrió la puerta lo abraze y Entre en la casa para saludar a mi mamá.**

 **A Que No Saben Lo Que Pasó hoy**

 **Que Paso mi vida DIJO mi mama**

 **Sí Que Paso Maya -Dijo Shawn**

 **Les conté Todo con lujo de plazas disponibles then Shawn y mi mamá me abrazaron**

 **Falta Algo Más**

 **Otra sorpresa Más rápido ¿Cuál? Dijo mi mama**

 **El baile de bienvenida es el miércoles a Las 19:00**

 **¿ENTONCES no iras al baile? Maya-DIJO Shawn-**

 **Claro que si me iré vestida a la Presentación y listo**

 **Buen plan de Maya**

 **ENTONCES Hay Que comprar ONU vestido muy lindo-Dijo mi Mama-**

 **Tu Mama Tiene Razón Maya te Vamos a comprar el vestido que tu quieras**

 **De verdad no hace falta Shawn**

 **Si que lo Hace, de Hecho, mañana justo Despues de la Escuela iremos a comprarlo.**

 **Mañana en la mañana despierta Y Lo Primero que hago es irme a vestir, DESPUÉS Desayuno con Shawn y mi mamá, me lavo los dientes y voy a la Escuela.**

 **CUANDO Camino hacia los casilleros, sin querer me tropiezo con el Niño Que guapo vi ayer Despues de clases**

 **-Disculpa -dice El-**

 **No, no hay problema yo también ESTABA en mi mundo y no me fije. - (De verdad era guapo) era castaño con ojos verdes alto y Tenia Una hermosa sonrisa**

 **-tu Eres Maya Hart Cierto?**

 **soja sabes como yo -si?**

 **-Por Qué Al Igual Que a mi te eligieron para la Exposición de Mañana**

 **-tu También pintas?**

 **-Si Te enseño?**

 **-All Right**

 **Me ONU dibujo de paisaje con la ONU Montañas época mostro verdaderamente hermoso**

 **-es precioso**

 **-muchas gracias ¿y PUEDES enseñarme tus dibujos?**

 **-mmmm ... Esta bien**

 **Le mostre el dibujo de la puerta abierta con la luz Saliendo de su interior**

 **-es muy lindo-dijo- a por Cierto mi nombre es Drake**

 **-Mucho gusto**

 **Tocaron el timbre ENTONCES EL subimos un Nuestros salones a El le tocaba historia y a mi matemática, Cuando iba entrando en el salón ya Estaban Todos Mis amigos Riley, Lucas, Farkle, Smakle y Zay en el instante En que me Vieron Riley Me Pregunto:**

 **-¿te Estuvimos buscando? ¿Donde Estabas?**

 **-Me Quede Conversando con un chico Llamado Drake col Que tambien eligieron para las Exposiciones**

 **Justo CUANDO Riley iba a decir algo una chica DIJO**

 **-¡ Drake!**

 **\- ¿Sí Que Tiene?**

 **\- El es el chico Más Popular de la secundaria y va es 4**

 **-ES 4 no, Tenia ni idea de lo unico Que Me Dijo Que era dibujaba**

 **-bueno ahora lo sabes**


End file.
